


【TSN/MEM】请以他的名字呼唤我

by meaningless



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaningless/pseuds/meaningless
Summary: 很简单，当你想要在人潮中迅速吸引Eduardo时，只需要大声喊出Mark的名字。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/MEM】请以他的名字呼唤我

**Author's Note:**

> TSN十周年纪念，幽灵船永不沉没

-  
这事儿第一次是Dustin干出来的。  
他当时在蜂拥而下的楼梯上逆流而行，正值下午最后一节课结束，挤在鱼贯而出的人群里非常艰难地往上走。  
好不容易找到Eduardo这节课的教室，Dustin在人群中很快看见Eduardo和两个金发男生一起拿着书从后门出去，即使在商学院，一身西装的Eduardo也足够惹眼。  
哦不，他搞错方向了。  
“Eduardo！Eduardo！“他喊了几声，可惜声音在喧闹的走廊实在没什么辨识度，Eduardo就和没听到一样跟着身边的同学有说有笑地往前走，眼看着走到拐弯处准备下楼。  
这一下去可真就找不到了，Dustin急中生智，冲着他的背影大喊：“Mark！Mark Zuckerberg！“  
效果立竿见影。正要下楼的Eduardo顿了一下，左右看了一圈，转身向声源处望去——Dustin急匆匆地朝他挥手。  
Eduardo和同伴说了什么，随即调转脚步朝Dustin走去，两人在半道相遇。  
“怎么了，Dustin？“  
Dustin还没缓过来，双手搭在膝上弯腰大口大口喘着气，抬头道：“Mark，是Mark让你一下课就过去。天知道他有什么事。”  
“噢，我本来准备等会在食堂给你们带晚餐呢……麻烦你过来一趟，给我发个短信就好了。“  
“我发了短信的！见你没回复还打了电话，但没有打通。Mark给我说了你这节课的教室地址。”  
Eduardo立即从衣兜里拿出手机，翻了一下才带着歉意的笑容说：“很抱歉Dustin，大概是昨晚忘记充电，手机没电自动关机了。”  
他和Dustin在走回H33的路上顺便带了外卖，Dustin说着Mark昨晚是如何与那个在波士顿的女友吵架并分手，这很可惜，但Eduardo听Dustin绘声绘色地描绘Mark那幅神情的时候还是忍不住笑了出来。  
  
进门时Mark还坐在转椅上对着电脑，他如同长在椅子上一般一动不动，只有双手灵活地在键盘上飞舞。  
Eduardo早已司空见惯，熟练地将桌面清理干净放上带来的披萨，切下一块递到Mark面前：“张嘴。”  
Mark眼睛都没离开屏幕，像个声控机器人一样张嘴咬下披萨。Eduardo确保他咬住了，转身拿了杯可乐插上吸管放到他桌上。  
Chris和Dustin都自觉地吃自己那份不去看他们。  
  
直到吃完一块披萨Mark才回过神来离开电脑：“哦Wardo，你过来了。我有一个主意……”他手里拿着那杯可乐，开始讲述Facemash评分创想。  
Dustin是最兴奋的，对此兴致很高，Chris也觉得挺有意思，Eduardo感觉不太礼貌，但Mark抬头看着他，嘴唇无意识地微微撅起，于是他也表示了同意。  
得到一致支持的Mark咬着吸管点点头，又转向他：“我设想了全部步骤，但还缺一个部分。Wardo，给我一条公式。“  
一个公式，没问题。那么这就是Mark指使Dustin一分钟都不耽误地来找他的原因了。但这是Mark，所以当然没问题。  
于是Eduardo也一分钟都不耽误，听完Mark的要求就擦干净手从旁边电脑桌上拿了支笔，看看那张油腻腻的桌子，他顺手写在了窗玻璃上。  
  
\--  
加入凤凰社的过程算不上顺风顺水但结局还不错，精力充沛又无所事事的大学生们在课余夜间总喜欢组织名目繁多的聚会，即使是哈佛的学生也不例外。  
今晚的主题是加勒比海，Eduardo长相在哪里都是出众的英俊，性格又好，圈子里都喜欢和他玩，何况还是这一届凤凰社挑出来的新人之一，难免被多灌几瓶。  
上半场结束了，那些被社员带进来的“朋友”纷纷离开，俱乐部内部成员去赴另一轮。场子不在哈佛，学校周边好几幢地产都是这届社长James的家产，连办一个月Party地点都不带重样的。没外人他们玩得更疯，带来热场的派对宝贝跳舞跳着跳着就到某人怀里去了。  
音乐声里根本听不清讲话，大部分都三三两两地坐在一起喝酒聊天玩游戏，坐在Eduardo对面的学长勾着一个金发妹子的腰，给他介绍社团的传统规矩。他听得心不在焉，只一杯杯喝下学长倒来的酒。在学长停顿的间隙，他听见半句一闪而过的“Zuck”。  
“不好意思，你说什么？”Eduardo忙比个暂停的手势，从沙发侧身转向旁边高脚椅上两个正聊天的人，看样子也和他一样是新社员。  
其中一个戴着眼镜的褐发男生朝他举杯：“你好？”  
Eduardo不得不走过去，尽力使自己的声音不被音乐盖住：“嘿，你们刚刚在说什么？我好像听见了Zuckerberg？”  
那个男生恍然：”是的，Mark Zuckerberg，我们系的学弟。你用过他的选课系统吗？还有TheFacebook？他的软件很棒！“  
在意识到之前Eduardo就已经笑起来，他愉悦地点头：“我知道，他是我的朋友，我的意思是，嗯，谢谢你也喜欢这个。”  
  
Eduardo回校时已经凌晨过两点，艾略特有门禁，幸而他早在换地方的时候就给Mark发了短信说今晚要过去。  
熟门熟路地刷卡进入H33，其余室友已经睡下了，Dustin和Mark还在打游戏。Mark听见响声抬头看他一眼，皱了皱眉：“Wardo，你喝的太多了。”  
Dustin不知轻重，看见他就兴奋地招手打招呼。Eduardo忙让他动静小点别吵到睡着的人。Dustin又问要不要喝冰水，看起来他很热。  
其实是酒精让他脸红。饶是Eduardo酒量再好也熬不住凤凰社那样灌酒，走回柯克兰的路上就已经头晕了。  
他摇摇手谢过Dustin，躺在沙发上，对着Mark的背影软绵绵开口：“Mark，晚上聚会的时候有人提到你了。”  
Mark稍微侧头表示在听，Eduardo笑了：“你知道他们说什么吗？你的软件很棒！你一定是你们系的天才，不，是哈佛的天才！“  
这次Mark撇撇嘴：“我打赌他们没这样说。“  
Eduardo点点头：“他们说了前半句，我补充了后半句。“他喝醉了就带出点黏糊糊的口音，听在Mark耳里像有蝶翅翩然飞过。  
他想给Eduardo一瓶水让他清醒一点，又懒得动，于是依然坐在椅子上面对屏幕：“我并不在乎他们说了什么。”  
“但如果有人注意到，你明年或许就可以加入凤凰社。”  
Mark停了一下，语气变冷：”你觉得我不可能得到凤凰社的注意。“  
他根本没这么说，如果Eduardo此时神智清醒就会知道Mark不高兴了，然而他的判断力此刻被酒精吞噬，迫切希望他的好友知道自己多为他骄傲。  
“可是Mark，你看，你才大一呢，那些终极俱乐部不是……你的资历还太浅，但总有一天会被注意到的。你做的软件那么棒，这世上没有任何一个俱乐部会拒绝你的。“  
Mark用他故作的漫不经心无视了Eduardo的辩解：“事实上，我不感兴趣。也并不以得到他们的注意为荣。我有自己的事要做。“  
他有时恍惚觉得自己对Mark投去了过多不必要的注意力。  
Eduardo咬咬唇，坚持说：“但他们提到你了。Mark，我真的很高兴，我们的网站一定会成功，它这么受欢迎……“  
Mark没再搭理，他说着说着，声音低下去，躺在沙发上逐渐闭上眼睛。  
Eduardo第二天是在Mark床上醒来的。  
  
后来Mark没加入任何终极俱乐部，他自己创造了一个。  
  
\---  
2011年，关于Eduardo大肆抛售FB股票的流言搅得满城风雨，尤其FB上市的事儿也在渐渐放出风声，此时联合创始人抛售股票对IPO显然不是什么好消息，各行媒体都来掺和，金融和科技时报闹得沸沸扬扬就不用说了，竟然连时尚媒体也蹭这波热度，分析Mark穿搭的占了半张纸，分析Eduardo穿搭的占了两个专栏和一个封面。  
Mark很有一段时间都不太开心，派人私下联系过对方的代表，没得到明确回应。  
不过这件事也没有困扰Mark太久，他在工作的同时准备九月的会议。这次要参加的是全球CEO高层会议，地点定在中国上海，级别很高，微软的Steve和惠普CEO也在受邀名单，这场会议提前三个月就列在了他的日程表上。公关部严肃要求Mark不能提及任何与股票和上市有关的话题。  
Chris作为公司PR随行，顺便联系自己在亚洲的人脉。会议第二天下午他在等Mark那边结束时收到自己部门的报告。  
他手底下的人不是必要情况不会来上报的，Chris看完信息后也有点愣：Eduardo在会场，并且看抓拍的照片方位，和他就隔了个大厅。  
Mark在主会场进行的圆桌谈话还有五分钟就要结束了，等里面一结束，他从会议室出来就很可能见到Eduardo……Chris疾走几步出现在大厅，目光很快捕捉到不远处正和人交谈的Eduardo。他的胃一阵紧缩。  
  
此前在参会名单上没有看见Eduardo，并没做相关预案，他后知后觉想起来估计是在B Capital的代表团名下。Chris都要急疯了，他当然希望Mark和他能够重聚和好，也很想念许久不见的Eduardo，Dustin不知念叨了多少遍他们只是缺少一个重遇的契机——就像一场谈笑风生就能抹平一切似的。但绝不是在这种所有媒体都虎视眈眈的时候，他们此时绝对不能碰面。天，他此刻脑海里疯狂刷屏各大媒体铺天盖地的头条标题和图文并茂的爆点报道。  
  
Eduardo已经和那个不知道是谁的白胡子金边眼镜男寒暄完往会场这边走了，他不能——就只是走过来拐个弯，他就可能会撞见Mark。MARK.  
Chris匆匆转身，拿起手机扬声：“嘿Mark！”他假装没注意到正健步走来的Eduardo，背对着给自己打电话，“是的，我在B3，你结束了？很好，过来吧，注意别接受任何记者提问……“  
Eduardo的脚步一滞，停了片刻。  
Chris在静默中听到脚步声渐渐远去，回头发现Eduardo已经从另一端的出口离开了。  
有那么一瞬间他觉得暗暗松了口气的自己像个混蛋。  


Fin.


End file.
